deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Legion of Doom vs Brotherhood of Evil Mutants
Description Although individually these beings are powerful, united can destroy or conquer the world. Bank robbers with disguises against powerful mutants. Who will be the winner? No matter which of these two teams wins, the rest of the world will lose. Interlude (*Cues: Opening currently*) Wiz: To become more powerful and help more people, many heroes have created teams to protect the world. Boomstick: For that same reason, villains with different goals and objectives have joined forces to destroy an enemy in common. Wiz: Like The Legion of Doom, the evil organization with the biggest villains of DC. Boomstick: And The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, the most dangerous group of Terrorist mutants and the greatest enemies of the X-Men. Wiz: Well, as we are talking about an organization, this death battle will be a little bit different. Boomstick: Yes, since both teams have like a million of members in it, We'll make the fight an eight-to-eight battle and we'll only use the most recognized members and those that are most related to the team. Wiz: First we have the leaders, like Lex Luthor, the enemy of Superman and founder of The Legion of Doom. Boomstick: And Magneto, the powerful metal controller and founder of The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. ' Lex in Death Battle.jpg Magneto in Death battle.jpg |' Wiz: And the rest of the Members of the Legion of Doom are villains from DC who have been with the legion for a long time and always seem in every new reincarnation, like Gorilla Grodd, Ruler of of Gorilla City and enemy of The Flash. Boomstick: The Joker, The Clown Prince of Crime and Batman's greatest enemy Wiz: The Cheetah, Natural hunter and the greatest enemy of Wonder Woman. Boomstick: Black Manta, the pirate of the modern era and arch-enemy of Aquaman Wiz: Giganta, The giant of DC and... Well, also enemy of Wonder Woman. Boomstick: Sinestro, The master of fear and the greatest enemy of green lanterns. Wiz: And Bizarro, The imperfect clone of Superman and Lex's personal pet. ' Grodd in Death Battle.jpg Joker in DB again.jpg Cheetah cheats on Death Battle.jpg Black Manta go to DB.jpg Giganta in death battle.jpg Sinestro in DB again.jpg Bizarro say bye to Death Battle.jpg|'The Legion of Doom conquers Death Battle''' ' '''Boomstick: Okay and for the Mutant League or whatever, we have members that have lasted longer than a special event, the best known and those who are not gods or something. Like Juggernaut, the Professional criminal and stepbrother of Charles Xavier.' Wiz: Sabertooth, The God of the Hunt and the arch-enemy of Wolverine. Boomstick: Toad, The- Wait, What is he doing here? Wiz: Blob, The big fat man of the team... What? Boomstick: Mystique, The shapeshifter and professional killer. Wiz: Scarlet Wicth, Magneto's daughter and Powerful Witch. Boomstick: And Quicksilver, Magneto's son and the fastest mutant. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. ' Juggernaut pitch death battle.jpg This guy in Death Battle.jpg Toad... in death battle.jpg Blob in death battle.jpg Mystique come to DB.jpg Scarlet witch in db.jpg Quicksilver in death battle again.jpg|'The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants terrorizes Death Battle.' ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Lex Luthor Wiz: Alexander Luthor was born and raised in Smallville, Kansas with a sickly sister, Lena, who he promised to cure. Lex's father, Lionel was the main scientist of the Legionnaires Club, an organization created by Vandal Savage to find the hidden secrets of the universe through an approaching event known as the totality- Boomstick: Yeah, Yeah, We already know what follows. He start his own company in Metropolis, He came to practically run the city itself, He wants to kill Superman for a hypocritical reason, Blah Blah Blah. We literally already went through it. Gorilla Grodd Joker Cheetah Black Manta Giganta Sinestro Bizarro Magneto Juggernaut Sabretooth Toad Blob Mystique Scarlet Witch Quicksilver Polls Who are you rooting for? The Legion of Doom The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Who do you think will win? Lex Luthor Gorilla Grodd Joker Cheetah Black Manta Giganta Sinestro Bizarro Magneto Juggernaut Sabretooth Toad Blob Mystique Scarlet Witch Quicksilver If this fight had a Death Battle score... Pre-fight Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Kevineitor2003